Otonom
by deelfire
Summary: Barangkali Reyna seperti Calypso—wanita yang dikutuk untuk jatuh cinta pada setiap pria yang datang ke pulaunya dan ditakdirkan untuk selalu ditinggalkan. Dipersembahkan pada challenge #TAKABURC


"Aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikanmu. Kau tahu itu," seorang pemuda berpakaian ungu, menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah lemari kayu. Dua tangannya terlipat. Maniknya yang biru elektrik menatap kawannya penuh keseriusan.

Helaan napas memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Di ruang pemimpin kohort I pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam ini tahu rekannya adalah sumber suara. Kendati dia tak bisa melihat wajah sosok yang kini memunggunginya itu, dari ketegangan serta posisi bahu, dia dapati kawannya mengerti kesungguhan akan apa yang dia utarakan sebelumnya. Tapi tidak. Sepertinya dia salah. Dari keheningan yang mengikuti, _senior Centurion_ kohort V ini tahu bila sosok kekar bertato merpati yang kini sedang asik menatap mendung yang menggantung di luar jendela sana telah menyadari ini dari dulu.

"Mike, kau…"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir sang centurion kohort I. Dia memutar badannya yang besar dan memandang temannya. Penghuni kohort V menggemeletakkan giginya begitu mendapati ekspresi kawannya. Sosok terkendali yang begitu setia pada _Legion Fulminata_ tampak menyedihkan. Dia tertawa, namun dua alisnya melengkung tunjukkan duka yang mendalam. Dia berusaha tegar, namun maniknya tunjukkan kekosongan.

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi sandaran hatinya, kau tahu?"

.

.

.

 **Otonom**

.

Kolaborasi buta _**Renveela rin**_ dan _**deelanerth**_

.

Percy Jackson & Olympian © Rick Riordan

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini, semuanya murni untuk senang-senang dan menumpahkan delusi.

.

Ret : T

.

Summary:

Barangkali Reyna seperti Calypso—wanita yang dikutuk untuk jatuh cinta pada setiap pria yang datang ke pulaunya dan ditakdirkan untuk selalu ditinggalkan. Dipersembahkan pada challenge #TAKABURC

.

.

.

Besok adalah hari besar untuk seorang Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, preator 12 Legion Romawi. Ya. Besok tiada bukan dan tak lain adalah hari pernikahan untuk putri ayu Bellona. Tapi anehnya, wanita yang kini usianya telah seperempat abad itu tidak gugup sama sekali. Malahan, ia tidak merasakan apapun.

Ia seharusnya menangis haru, terdiam gugup, atau apalah saat pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama hampir lima tahun mempersembahkan sebuah cincin _obsidian_ pekat—persis seperti mata Reyna, begitu katanya—dan mengajaknya menanjaki hubungan yang serius; ikatan suami-istri.

Waktu itu, saat pemuda berkulit sewarna _almond_ kering dengan tato merpati di lengan kanan bagian bawah berlutut, memintanya untuk bersedia menemaninya dan mendampinginya seumur hidup dengan serentetan janji-janji lebih manis dari madu, Reyna tak punya alasan untuk menolak. Ia mengangguk walaupun tidak yakin. Michael Kahale telah mencintai sosok gadis dari San Juan itu selama lebih dari lima tahun dan penolakan akan menghancurkan bukan saja hatinya tapi juga akalnya.

Reyna berusaha tersenyum saat kebahagiaan terpantri di wajah kecoklatan sang centurion kohort I. Tapi jujur saja gadis berambut selegam vulkanik itu tak bisa menepis sunyi di dadanya. Dia pun tak yakin… mencintainya kah dia?

Taman Bacchus memang yang terbaik, terutama untuk menetralisir gumpalan keheningan yang terasa begitu kelam di dada. Di sinilah Reyna sekarang. Bukan melarikan diri, dia hanya ingin menyendiri barang sejenak. Dia ingin menikmati masa terakhir kelajangannya.

Sambil berdiri di bawah pergola yang dirambati sulur-sulur anggur, iris gelapnya menatap kota yang terbentang di bawahnya. Di tempatnya menapak Reyna dapat melihat segalanya. Puncak bukit, jajar bangunan, semuanya teampak jelas. Roma baru, danau, dan kuil-kuil yang bertengger di atas bukit pun tak terelak terekam dalam radar netra. Dan Reyna sadar betapa ia mencintai _rumah_ nya.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu dan dan perkemahan Jupiter telah menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan Reyna sebagai preator. Perkemahan ini jugalah yang akan menjadi saksi bisu kehidupannya nanti setelah ia menenteng nama Kahale di belakang namanya. Sungguh, tempat ini adalah satu dan kan selalu menjadi satu-satunya rumahnya. Puerto Rico? Nah.

 _Reyna Kahale_. Entah mengapa nama itu terdengar begitu sumbang dan tak begitu menyenangkan saat Reyna mencoba melafalkannya. Ada yang aneh? Ada yang janggal? Ataukah ini penolakan hatinya yang terdalam?

"Aku tahu kau pasti di sini."

Kegiatan pengamatan Reyna terhenti. Pelan, gadis ayu itu menoleh dan mendapati pemuda pucat berkaos hitam dengan jaket kulit berjalan mendekat. Seketika jantungnya seakan melompat dari rongga dadanya. Darah berdesir cepat, dan kupu-kupu menari di perut tanpa sebab.

"Nico, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Reyna berusaha menunjukkan kebingungan alih-alih antusias. Penuh tekat, dia berusaha menekan kebahagiaannya melihat kawan lama yang telah lama tak bertandang.

Menjaga ketenangan dan selalu penuh kebijaksanaan adalah _image_ yang berusaha Reyna jaga. Demikian pula saat dia menanti demigod Yunani untuk menghampiri tempatnya berdiri. Dia berusaha tetap terkendali. _Berusaha_.

Dan gagal seketika saat si putra Hades berdiri di sampingnya. Ok, entah kenapa aroma _honeysuckle_ pun melati-melati belanda yang menghiasi sekeliling mereka terasa lebih menyengat—lebih harum—dan jujur, itu membuatnya kikuk.

"Tentu saja untuk menghadiri pernikahanmu," Nico memperhatikan wajah gadis berambut panjang itu sejenak. Preator berjubah ungu tersebut menubrukan mata mereka. Dalam diam keduanya berpandangan. Mata Nico jauh lebih indah dari yang terakhir Reyna ingat. Lebih bercahaya kini, dan memiliki warna—lebih ekspresif? "Kau tidak seperti mau menikah." Namun kegiatan mengaguminya terhenti kala ucapan itu menginterupsi.

Reyna sadar maksud Nico yang sebenarnya. Lelaki saudara jauh mantan preator Roma, Jason Grace, ingin mengatakan secara tersirat : _'Kau tidak terlihat sebahagia pengantin pada umumnya.'_

"Tentu saja aku mau menikah, kelihatan atau tidak," gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya acuh, membuat kesan seakan tidak peduli. Dia harus melakukan ini atau akan tampak jika juta emosi mulai merayapinya. "Apa Will Solace juga datang?" Reyna benar-benar lebih memilih menelan tikus dibandingkan kehadiran pemuda rambut menyala yang merupakan kekasih Nico di pernikahannya.

"Tentu saja Will datang. Ia tidak mau membiarkanku pergi ke California sendirian walaupun sudah kubilang San Francisco tidak lebih berbahaya dibandingkan Tartarus." Adalah kalimat yang tak ingin daun telinganya tangkap, namun apa daya itu fatwa. Si putri Ballona tersenyum getir sebagai reaksi. Dia tahu bahwa Nico tak sepenuhnya keberatan putra Apollo mendampinginya layaknya _bodyguard_. Dia tahu pula jika Nico bahagia diperlakukan demikian; dimanja, diperhatikan.

Wow. Rupa-rupanya Reyna tahu banyak tentang Nico, ya? Oh. Ayolah. Tak mungkin dia tidak.

Pada Nico…

Dirinya….

Dua insan itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian Nico melanjutkan, "Kau benar-benar yakin untuk menikahi Kahale? Kalau kau tidak yakin, aku bisa saja membawamu kabur."

Reyna tahu bahwa Nico bercanda tapi ia setengah berharap pemuda lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu (penampilannya) bersungguh-sungguh. Ia tahu Nico mengerti perasaannya walaupun pemuda itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia tahu Nico sadar bahwa Reyna tidak benar-benar mencintai Michael.

Tiba-tiba ucapan Venus—Aphrodite dalam Yunani, beberapa lampau silam tergiang kembali.

" _Kau tidak akan menemukan cinta di tempat yang kau inginkan atau harapkan. Tidak ada Demigod yang bisa menyembuhkan hatimu"_

Memang tidak pernah ada. Dulu ia pernah mencintai Jason dan saat Jason hampir membuka hati, DUARR! Hera—sang ratu Olympus mengirim pemuda pirang itu ke perkemahan blasteran dan berakhir dengan Jason bertemu Piper.

Saat ia kesepian, putra Neptunus—Poseidon maksud Reyna, datang dan mebuat gadis itu merasa beban Preator tidak seberat kedengarannya dengan pemuda itu di sisinya. Tapi sayangnya Percy sudah memiliki Annabeth. Lagi-lagi Reyna patah hati.

Yang terakhir Nico, pemuda yang awalnya ia anggap adik. Mereka begitu dekat. Nico melindunginya saat perjalanan mereka dalam misi mengembalikan Athena Porthenous. Reyna ingat bahwa Nico-lah satu-satunya pemuda yang bisa membuatnya berdamai dengan masa lalu kelamnya—Kematian ayahnya dan juga tentang hantu-hantu di San Juan. Reyna tanpa sadar jatuh cinta pada sang duta Pluto. Dan ironinya, saat mereka bertemu lagi, pemuda itu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan putra dewa matahari.

Lagi-lagi Reyna patah hati.

Ia merasa sakit dan bingung akan alasan mengapa tubuhnya belum hancur kendati dia menerima beban rasa perih yang meracuni hatinya, berkali bertubi. Barangkali ia seperti Calypso—wanita yang dikutuk untuk jatuh cinta pada setiap pria yang datang ke pulaunya dan ditakdirkan untuk selalu ditinggalkan. Barangkali Reyna memang dikutuk. Tapi sekarang Calypso hidup bahagia bersama Leo Valdez dan kehidupannya sekarang jauh lebih manis dibandingkan pahit nya kesendirian Reyna.

 _"Ada Michael dalam hidupku,"_ batinnya. Hanya saja, Reyna tidak mencintai pemuda tampan yang mencintainya setengah mati itu. Cinta Michael begitu besar hingga Reyna merasa tidak pantas menerimanya. Tapi Reyna kesepian dan ia menerima putra Venus itu tanpa pertimbangan. Ia kira ia akan bahagia, namun nyatanya kesepian sudah merusaknya terlalu jauh.

"Kami—aku dan Will, membawakanmu begitu banyak hadiah. Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok untuk memberikannya padamu."

"Tidak perlu Nico. Kehadiranmu—" _yang seharusnya tanpa Will_ "—merupakan hadiah terbaik." Reyna berusahan tersenyum walaupun terasa sakit. Nico mengubah postur tubuhnya begitu melihat kegetiran dalam senyum Reyna. Matanya menyipit sejenak lalu ia membuang pandangan.

"Kau tidak bahagia. Kau tidak mencintai Kahale," suatu pernyataan yang tanpa basa-basi menghujam jantung Reyna bagai anak panah yang dilepas Orion.

"Tidak! Aku bahagia. Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu?!" penyangkalan yang sia-sia, Reyna sadar ia buruk dalam berbohong.

Nico mendengus. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong Reyna," pemuda itu mengamit jemari kurus Reyna, pandangannya melembut, "lalu mengapa kau menerima lamarannya?"

Reyna menepis jemari dingin Nico. "Aku kesepian dan tidak ada yang mencintaiku kecuali Michael," aku Reyna akhirnya. Ia benci harus bersikap jujur tentang perasaannya. "Hanya dia yang memahami kekosonganku yang bahkan tak kau mengerti. Hanya itu yang aku butuhkan."

"Aku mengerti tentang kekosongan, Reyna. Seumur hidup aku telah menjadi putra Hades dan orang-orang memperlakukan putra Hades seperti penyakit menular."

"Tapi kau punya Will kan?" kata Reyna cepat.

Nico terdiam sesaat. "Dengar, kau tidak harus menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai untuk bahagia. Kau punya kami—teman-temanmu yang mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Lalu kau mau aku untuk melakukan apa? Membatalkan pernikahan? Michael bisa loncat dari tebing dan Venus akan mengutukku jadi burung dara."

Nico merapatkan bibir.

"Tapi apakah kau pikir keputusanmu ini kan membuat Kahale berbahagia? Bagaimana jika dia pada akhirnya mengetahui bila kau—"

"Nico di Angelo," kuat dengan suara lantang nan tegas yang kerap dia gunakan di depan kawan-kawan Romawinya, Reyna memotong apa pun ucapan rekan seperjuangannya dalam mengembalikan Athena Porthenous. Jujur saja hati Reyna tengah tercabik. Jiwanya menganga; luka tanpa nanah kian terbuka. Tapi dia mencoba tetap kuat. Pelan dan pasti dia berusaha meraup keberanian yang semakin tenggelam karena ucapan Nico. "Bisa tolong jangan banyak berkomentar lagi?" lanjutnya mengurangi kekakuan dengan sebuah senyum manis semanis yang dia bisa. Namun jelas, dia pun sadar, senyum ini tak akan meraih matanya.

"Reyna…" gumam Nico lirih. Reyna dapat menangkap nada putus asa di sana. Ah. Rasa tak percaya pun tersurat. Dan ini membuat sang Putri Bellona mengulum senyum. Juta tanya kontan menghujami benak Preator Roma. Kenapa… kenapa Nico melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa Nico harus muncul? Kenapa Putra Hades ini begitu tunjukkan dia mengerti—meskipun kemengertiannya itu menyakiti?

"Reyna, dengarkan aku. Aku bisa membawamu ke—"

"Ke _**mana**_ , di Angelo?" kedua demigod yang sedari tadi asyik berdiskusi terperanjat kala sebuah suara berat memotong pembicaraan mereka. Nico menyipitkan matanya dan berdesis, "Kahale," dengan benci yang kentara sebagai reaksi, sementara Reyna hanya bisa membuka dan mengatupkan bibirnya bak ikan koi.

Petir seolah menyambar sang Preator saat maniknya menangkap sosok calon suaminya di balik semak. Sejak kapan Michael di sana? A-apakah dia mendengarkan semua pembicaraan Reyna dan Nico? Apakah dia…

Putra Venus berjalan mendekat. Dia memposisikan diri di antara Reyna dan Nico. Reyna dapat melihat kekasihnya menatap sang penghuni perkemahan blasteran garang. Tampak jelas murka di sana. Kebencian pun dapat diterawang gamblang. Namun bagai tak ada soal, lelaki keriting dengan kaos bergambar tengkorak di sana mengibaskan tangan. Oh. Reyna tahu… menjadi salah satu putra 3 dewa besar Yunani, pastilah membuat Nico menganggap sepele surat ancaman yang dilaserkan oleh pandang Michael Kahale.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu tahu, Kahale," enteng, lelaki muda putra penguasa dunia bawah itu menjawab. Nadanya meremehkan dan cenderung mampu membakar emosi. Reyna mengerutkan dahi melihatnya. Nico bukan sosok yang mampu melakukan hal ini dulu. Ah. Ini pasti karena dia tumbuh di antara putra dewa besar lainnya. Percy dan Jason setidaknya memiliki andil dalam pembentukan karakter yang demikian. Dan membayangkan bagaimana dua mantan Preator Romawi itu mampu merubah Nico yang polos, Reyna terkikih geli.

"Reyna…" Ucapan tak percaya dan pandangan terluka Michael-lah yang mendiamkan si Putri Bellona. Seketika tawanya sirna. Seketika pula dia tahu Michael salah paham dan merasa dihina.

Sang Preator ingin angkat bicara. Namun belum juga suara keluar dari muara, Michael dan Nico kembali adu pandang. Kekasihnya telah sengaja memalingkan muka darinya, dan memilih bersiteru dalam diam dengan si putra Hades.

"Ok, ok. Aku pergi," mengendikkan bahu, pemuda penguasa orang mati itu mengakhiri kegiatan menjemukannya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatian. Kini matanya yang penuh makna menatap Reyna. Desir segera melilit perut gadis ayu itu. Kalau dia tak mengingatkan dirinya berkali jika di hadapnya Michael juga ada, mungkin preator 12 Legion itu tengah termabuk asmara pada sang duta Pluto. "Reyna… kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu," lanjut pemuda itu seraya melangkah mundur. Jantung Reyna berdegup kencang. Mereka menderu. Ini… ini adalah deklarasi secara langsung tentang penculikan pada Reyna tepat di hadapan calon suaminya! Oh! Oh!

Kemudian, semenit setelah berbicara, beberapa detik setelah Nico membawa dirinya tenggelam dalam bayangan yang ada, dia menghilang.

Tapi ini bukan saatnya Reyna mengagumi Nico. Bukan pula waktunya dia memuji lelaki itu. Di depannya… tepat semeter darinya… calon suaminya tengah memandangnya. Tatapan itu tak terbaca. Banyak emosi berkecamuk di sana. Mereka bercampur, menggumul satu sama lain, hingga Reyna tak mampu mengerti jalan pikirnya.

Reyna mengira… Michael kan marah atau apa pun itu. Lelaki ini menemukan calon istrinya tengah bercengkrama mesra dengan lelaki lain tepat sebelum pernikahannya. Normalnya laki-laki kan naik pitam karena hal yang demikian. Namun entah mengapa Michael tidak.

Tiada satu kata pun meluncur dari bibir gempal Michael Kahale.

Tak ada satu komentar pun yang terlayangkan.

Dan begitu saja, sang Putra Venus memutar tubuh lalu melangkahkan kaki, berjalan menjauh. Reyna tersentak jelas. Dia terheran-heran. Kejut yang tak dapat kata deskripsikan menyambar hatinya. Ini… tak biasanya Michael…

"Kau tak marah, Mike?" memberanikan diri, Reyna bertanya pada pemimpin kohort I. Dia meremat ujung jubahnya kini. Dia gugup, tapi merasa butuh meluruskan kesalah pahaman apa yang tengah terjadi.

Michael menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mendengarkan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir ranum Reyna. Namun dia masih dalam diamnya. Dia tak menjawab dan hanya membisu; memunggungi Reyna.

"Nico tak ada maksudan lain. Dia hanya _mengunjungi_ ku sebelum pernikahan kita. Dia hanya menyampaikan kata _halo_." Dustakah ini? Tidak. Reyna tidak tuturkan kebohongan. Dia setengah beberkan fakta. Dia hanya menahan sebagian informasi yang tak patut diperbicarakan.

Kemudian keheningan terjadi. Tak ada yang berkata. Jantung Reyna serasa teremat karena hal ini. Kediaman saat ini… bungkamnya lelaki yang sangat dia kenal ini… tak pernah dia dapati sebelumnya! Sebesar apa pun perkelahian dia dan kekasihnya, Michael tak pernah mengabaikannya. Bahkan mengerti dia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi, meski pun silat lidah semasa berpacaran 80% dikarenakannya, lelaki asli Hawaii ini tanpa enggan kan menekuk lutut, mencium tangannya dan memberikan permintaan maaf yang romantis.

Lalu kena—

" _Preator_ , saya memohon undur diri sejenak."

Petir seolah menyambar tubuh kala kalimat itu memasuki saluran pendengaran Reyna. Michael memanggilnya 'preator'. Dia tak memanggil namanya, alih-alih jabatan yang dia utara. Dia pun bertutur dengan sopan. Kata 'saya' ada dalam apa yang dia ucap. Dan itu artinya… dia sedang mengajak Reyna berbicara antara Centurion-Preator, bukan antara Michael-Reyna.

"Kohort I saya serahkan pada _Anda_ sebentar."

Belum sempat Reyna berekasi, kalimat lain yang meremukkan hati melayang kembali. Nada yang digunakan penuh keseriusan. Sarat akan ucap bawahan pada atasan. Apa… apa maksudnya ini?!

"Mike! Apa-apaan k—"

"Saya permisi dahulu, _preator_."

Reyna hanya bisa terdiam. Apa yang ingin dia ucapkan terhenti dalam tenggorokan.

Dan di posisinya…

Masih di tempat dia berdiri…

Dia melihat sosok calon suaminya berjala menjauh.

Perlahan menghilang.

 *****T*A*K*A*B*U*R*C*****

Reyna sedang di landa kegelisahan. Semua undangan telah berdatangan. Dia dapat melihat Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Case, bahkan Will Solace. Mereka semua terbungkus jubah putih Romawi kendati apa yang mereka kenakan di bawahnya ialah pakaian perlente. Mereka sedang bercengkrama, mengomentari dekorasi mewah yang telah di bangun, dan membicarakan tentang tamu undangan yang lain—sekilas Reyna pun ikut mendengarkan mereka. Tapi bukan kerumunan itu yang membuatnya gelisah. Melainkan Michael Kahale.

Calon suaminya itu… terkata sedang tak ada di mana pun.

Dari pagi, dia sengaja bertandang ke kohort I, mereka mengatakan Mike tak pulang. Reyna lalu mencarinya ke segala sisi. Dia bahkan untuk ketiga kalinya meneliti meski gaun mewah ala Romawi telah dia kenakan.

Namun Mike masih dengan keras kepalanya abstain.

"Hei Reyna, kau tampak… bingung," Percy menjadi Percy, mencegat sang Putri Bellona saat gadis itu mondar-mandir dengan kecemasan tak tersembunyi. Di tangan Percy terdapat kue berwarna biru. Dia memakannya tanpa piring dan krim sedikit mengotori buku. Tapi Reyna tak ambil pusing. Dia tak mengingatkan sang putra dewa laut akan hal itu. Dia justru menyeret pemimpin perkemahan blasteran untuk menepi dan mulai bercerita.

Tak tahu mengapa, Reyna tanpa sungkan membeberkan semua pada sang putra Poseidon. Dia berharap Percy kan dapat membantunya. Percy memiliki kepercayaan diri yang terkadang bisa menjadikan nyata hal yang mustahil. Dia sedikit gila dalam beraksi, namun dia tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan karena itulah banyak yang bersandar padanya. Termasuk Reyna.

"Aku akan membantumu mencarinya," adalah apa yang Percy ucapkan setelah menelan bulat-bulat kue biru di tangan. Dia sedikit menjilati krim sebelum kembali menambahkan, "akan kulakukan sesuatu. Segera pergi bersama Nico menggunakan bayangan setelah aku menemukannya."

"Nico? Kenapa harus—"

"Karena Nico yang membuat situasi ini merepotkan."

"Jason, aku hanya ingin membantu Reyna!"

Serta merta Reyna memutar kepalanya ketika suara-suara familiar saling bersahutan di belakangnya. Manik Reyna membulat melihat mereka megitarinya. Dia terperangah. Bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O' karena kejut yang dia rasa.

"Jason benar Nico. Seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu."

"Jangan semakin menyudutkan Nico, Frank."

"Sudah! Tak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus saling membantu untuk menemukan Mike!" Annabeth, menengahi cekcok kawan-kawannya. Seketika mereka saling pandang. Sepertinya sang putri Dewi kebijaksanaan memasang kembali akal mereka yang telah tertelan canda. Kemudian mereka saling mengangguk, sebelum berpisah untuk melakukan pencarian ala mereka.

Hati Reyna menghangat melihat hal ini. Dia tak menyangka teman-temannya akan…

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tak mencarinya, Reyna?"

Menolehkan kepala, Reyna melihat sosok yang sangat dia kenal berdiri di belakang sebuah meja penuh anggur. Di balik jubah ala romawi, kaos ungu dia kenakan. Dia adalah pemuda tinggi pemimpin kohort V. _Dakota_.

"Mike melakukan ini untukmu, kau tahu?" Dakota tak mendekati Reyna. Dakota berdiri di tempatnya melanjutkan minum dan bertingkah seolah dia tak tengah menuturkan kata. Namun Reyna tahu Dakota sedang berbicara padanya.

"Bukannya kau tak menginginkan ini—pernikahan maksudku? Bukannya kau tak mau menikah dengannya?" meminum setenggak anggur di gelas kecil, lelaki bernetra biru itu melanjutkan. "Mike pergi agar kau terbebas darinya, katanya. _Wow. Anggur ini enak._ "

Bibir Reyna terkatup rapat. Sakit menggerogiti hatinya seiring ucapan Dakota merasuki pemikirannya. Michael… melakukan ini untuknya? Karena kemarin dia mendengarkan Nico kah? Kenapa…? Bukannya Michael sangat menginginkan terselenggaranya pernikahan ini? Mengapa hanya kalimat putra Hades yang tak lebih dari beberapa menit dia dengar mampu merubah keinginannya?

"Dari awal, Mike tahu kau tak mencintainya. Mike tahu kau mengorbankan dirimu untuknya. Karena itu dia— _eh, anggur ini juga enak. Sepertinya ada campuan jus jeruk_ "-meminum cairan kental lain Dakota memenggal ucapannya-"—dia tak datang di pernikahan ini. Bukankah dengan begini pernikahan kalian tak jadi terselenggara dan seluruh pandangan buruk kan terarah padanya? Putra Venus menampikkan putri Bellona, atau apalah. Namun akhirnya kau bahagia. Karena tak harus menikah tanpa cinta."

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk netra Reyna. Bayang kencan dan semua yang dia lakukan selama 5 tahun bersama Michael merayap naik. Tali seolah mengikat kuat hati gadis itu semakin kenangan masa lalu bergejolak. Tangan imaginer mencekal saluran pernapasannya. Selama lima tahun ini… selama itu sang putra Venus telah bersabar untuknya. Mendampinginya. Dan dia tahu bila dirinya… tak mencintanya?!

"… kenapa menangis?" tanya Dakota membuyarkan lamunannya. Reyna menatap lurus ke arah pemuda tinggi itu. Kelam bertumbuk terang. Reyna merasakan tatap kasihan terarah padanya, dari sang _senior centurion_. Dia mengasihani Reyna! Seolah Reyna… "Kau tak mencintainya, kan? Harusnya kau berbahagia."

"Tidak mungkin aku berbahagia! Ini acara pernikahanku dan bila calon suamiku tak datang maka aku yang akan malu!"

Gigi bergeret terdengar. Calang terbentuk. Sengit ialah aura yang mengelilingi Dakota. Dengan suara rendah, sedikit menggeram, dia bertanya, "Bisakah kau tinggalkan egomu dan gensimu, Preator Reyna? Buka matamu! Kau terbelenggu masa lalu dan tak melihat pengorbanan orang di sekelilingmu!

"Kau kira apa? Kau kira kau yang selama ini terluka? Ha! Lalu apa yang dirasa Mike, huh? Lihat seberapa dia mengorbankan dirinya kala kau meratapi nasib tak bisa memiliki orang yang kau cinta!"

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah seorang preator mendapat bentakan dari senior centurion. Tapi Reyna tahu. Dakota membentaknya sebagai Dakota, teman Michael, bukan atas nama jabatannya.

Dan apa yang diutarakan lelaki itu… mengebor dalam pada jiwa Reyna. Cinta…, kah? Seberapa hina Reyna hingga menampikkan orang yang begitu mencintainya? Tak apa menikah dengan orang yang mencintai meskipun dirinya tidak mencint—

Benarkah?

Benarkah Reyna tak memiliki setitik rasa pun pada Michael?

Lalu mengapa dia menangis?

"Hei." Reyna menoleh. Dia melihat Dakota menatapnya penuh arti. Kemudian sebuah senyuman hangat merekah di bibir lelaki itu. "Kau yang paling tahu dimana Mike, daripada Percy dan Jason."

Dan seketika karena ucapan Dakota, Reyna berlari. Dia memacu kakinya, menggerakkan apa pun yang dia punya untuk menuju suatu tempat.

Entah mengapa dia berlari, dia belum tahu. Harusnya dia tak perlu melakukan ini, tak perlu mengejar putra Venus bila dia tak inginkan pernikahan terselenggara.

Namun apa yang dia lakukan dari pagi…

Gelisah yang dia rasa…

Kekhawatiran…

Emosi yang membebal di dada…

Lalu sakit yang dia dera karena ucapan Dakota…

Ini semua karena dia mencintai Michael pula, kan?

Terengah. Reyna melihat ke atas bukit. Di sana, terduduk di bawah naungan lengkung atap putih romawi, seorang pemuda menyandarkan kepalanya pada pilar. Dia memandang kota di bawahnya. Rambutnya tersibak, menari seiring angin meniupnya.

Tempat ini… bukit ini… adalah tempat kencan pertama mereka.

Tempat ini… ialah tempat Reyna tertawa lepas bahagia pertama kali dengannya.

Dan alasan Reyna tahu tempat ini lalu mencarinya di sini…

Itu karena Reyna pun menganggap memori ini berharga, bukan?

Karena Reyna mencintainya.

"MIKE!"

Dan Reyna akan memberi tahu lelaki itu akan rasanya. ** _]]_**

* * *

 **a/n.**

hai~ deela kembali datang~

kali ini membawakan nico/reyna/mike

for my kolab buta partner... I'M SORRY BABY, INI FAIL BANGET huks :"

jujur diri ini nggak pede dengan cerita ini. aneh gitu. BUT! aku berusaha sebaik mungkin

enjoy and R&R


End file.
